


I Love Thee (As I Love God)

by mxgicdave



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Evil Inquisitor, F/M, Microfic, Solas keeps trying to fix things by making them worse, Trespasser DLC, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxgicdave/pseuds/mxgicdave
Summary: My love, my savior, my end of days





	I Love Thee (As I Love God)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ramblings from Solas' point of view, the journey of his..rather rocky...relationship with my inquisitor, Daerwen. Hope you enjoy.

He'd known from their first stumbling, impulsive kiss, what was to become of them. 

He denied it, of course. Denial was something he had always done well, and when fate clawed at his face and shoved its fingers down his throat as his lips met hers, he might have winced, but he didn't think too hard about it.

Most days were fine. She was driven and beautiful; strong and yet so vulnerable. The side that only he saw, and he suspected, was the first to ever see. 

She spoke of doubt and fear, of failure and being an outcast. She saw a better future, and burst with hope that she could change things. At times he felt like he was looking into a mirror, a familiar soul. 

At night they'd sit together, huddled close beside the fire long after the others had gone to bed. He'd tell her about the world he alone knows to be true and she stares at him like he's everything, like she'd follow him to the ends of the earth, and she does. It terrifies him.

It terrifies him and he feels the inevitable and ever present noose tighten itself every time the word "God" slips through her teeth. He's begun to notice that she sharpens them, and later can count on two hands the times he's seen them glisten with blood. Her words of passion and hope are thick with zealotry, echoing voices of beings she's never known to exist, the evanuris, the ones he locked away. 

He will not let her be like them, she deserves a better world than the one they created, she is not like them. She is unknowing and mortal and he will show her the way. They can fix things together.

He tells himself this every time she shakes him. Every time the shadow of her fingers bruises hard on his wrist and he thinks of leaving her for good. Every time she kills, invoking Their names, and eventually his own.  

He tells himself he can fix her, just like he'll fix the world, all in time; though in his gut he knows it is a lie.

He knows they cannot live in peace, they can not have the world they dreamt of by the fire as they watched the stars. Wether it be by fault of the ancients, her radical mind, or Solas' own attempts to help, there is no salvaging their existence.


End file.
